The Frog and The Prince
by SeanMungo
Summary: The story of The Mighty Prince and his little Froggy. How does their realationship change as time passes on from a simple blush to their hearts racing for each other? Find out and read more. Rated M for later Chaps.  Fran is a Female
1. The Frog and The Prince

A/N Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoy this story. it is my Third Story i have ever wrote for FanFiction. Or just wrote at all. I will be updating this and other future "Reborn Stories" Weekly. (But i will be working on them throughout the week. but publishing them (posting) weekly.) This way the Chapters will be a bit longer then if i just made a chapter in a day. Hopefully this works out. Like this Story if you like it and be sure to leave feedback for me. =).

(Notes: Before i start this story some things you should know:

Flan is a Female. (I acctualy thought he was a girl the first time i saw him lol. mostly cause of the voice and the long hair. :D)

Thats about it. This story takes place right after Bel and Flan get hit by Sil's Sonar Beams from his Bats. The rest of the story will be made up by me =D.)

(Super Note: I capitalize alot of my words. so i guess you could call that a grammar error. i know that its a flaw in writing but im not being paid, so if you wish to critisize that point. i highly suggest you go hit yourself with a rock. Thank You!

(Also, i like to make jokes in my stories :P. so dont be lame to say that its stupid. cause believe me i know that im stupid. but what makes me different is that im a FIRST CLASS iddiot. while your only second class... ;D)

*Stuff*= Actions from various people in the story. The person who has done the action will be placed after the action in a parenthisis. and i cant spell so i mean this (This).

&This&= This is used if someone walks into a room. etc. the stars are used for more of action wise. the & are sorta for... different actions =). im sure you will understand.

Chapter 1: The Frog, and The Prince

"The crimson flames... Fiamma Scarletta." Bel said, lighting numerous trees on fire with the red flames from his possum like creature.

"This is really burning. Have you ever thought about how this is destroying the enviroment?" Flan asked, but as a reply they both looked up to see large amounts of water pour onto the flames created by Fiamma Scarletta.

"Huh?" Bel stated to no one in particular.

"A rain-class pelican?" Bel said more to himself then the trees who were obviously upset with him.

"Its been to long, Bel-Sama." A familar yet unknown voice said.

"Huh?" Bel said yet again.

"Do you remember me?" The unknown voice asked.

"Who are you again?" Bel asked.

"I served as a butler for your family when you were but a child." The un-named person said.

"Hmm... Oh yeah, now i remember." Bel said.

"I am Orgelt." Obviously the unknown person now known as Orgelt said.

"Have you come to beg for your life on account of being a acquaintance? Dont bother. I dont need a butler." Bel said.

"That would be out of the question. I serve only the prince who will one day become king" Orgelt said.

"Huh, that'd be me." Bel said

But then another unknown voice started to speak. it said "You couldnt be more wrong, Bel. The king will be the older twin brother you supposedly killed. Prince Sil!"

*Shi-shi-shi.* (Sil)

"S-Sil?" Bel asked more to himself then anyone.

"Huh?" Bel says.

"Didnt you say you killed your brother? Does that mean hes and illusion?" Flan asked.

"Uh, wouldnt it be your job as an illusionist to figure that out?" Bel replyed.

"Huh? Hmmm... I dont think any tricks are being used here... Though thats just a hunch." Flan said.

"A Hunch?" Bel said a bit irritated.

"Its really hard to see thourgh illusions. Even my master said it comes down to instinct in the end." Flan said.

"Bel... I know this is hard to believe, but im not a fake or a doppelganger. Look, I've got the birthmark on my stomache that mirrors yours." Sil says and quickly pulls up his shirt a little higher exposing scars from knives or sharp objects. "Shouldnt the scars you left on me prove it?" Sil says.

"Hey, hes right..." Fran says.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Bel says looking down getting more irritated by the second.

"I had to confirm if your big brother's telling the truth. Wether you have a birthmark on the opposite side, like he said." Flan says afterword getting struck on the head.

"What was that for?" Flan asks.

"I should be the one asking what you were doing! Explain why you licked my birthmark?" Bel said at the peak of irritation.

"Oh, i had to confirm it was real and not fake sempai" Fran replied in her always monotone voice.

*Low Growl* (Bel)

"Seems like the real deal." Bel thought.

"Since the day we were born." Bel said.

*Huh* (Flan)

"From the second we came into this world, weve hated each other's guts." Bel said.

"And that day... That day began with a stupid fight too.." Bel continued.

"Throwing Rocks..

"Throwing Boulders." Bel said.

"Throwing Boulders?" Flan asked.

"Throwing Knives." Bel said.

"Throwing Knives? Does that even exist?" Flan asked.

"Shut up. Stop interupting my flashback" Bel replied.

"Its dangerous, so good little kids shouldnt try it at home." Flan said.

"Who are you talking to?" Bel asked getting irritated once more.

*Bows to Bel* (Fran)

"Feel free to continue your story." Flan said.

"Ch... anyway, I finnaly won, permanently. And there you have it." Bel said with a smile.

"Bel-sempai..." Flan said.

"huh?" Bel replied.

"You used and awfully comical way to describe a violent tradgedy" Flan said.

*Shi-shi* (Bel)

"Well, there you have it. Those scars are exactly the same ones i left." Bel stated.

"Man, you havent grown up at all Belphagor. And you have such a selective memory." Sil said.

"Huh?" Bel said.

"You should start by remembering how you could never beat your older brother at anything... Wether studying or racing, you were inferior in everything you tried to best me at. There was a 100% chance that i would be the next king at that point. Right, Orgelt?" Sil said.

*Bows to Sil* (Orgelt)

"That is correct." Orgelt said.

"You mean, hes even more gifted than the Varia's own prodigy?" Flan asked.

"You didnt win that day because of your own power, right?" Sil said ignorinig Fran.

"You knew a quasi-genius like you could never beat a true genius, like me, head on. Thats why you dumped laxatives in my cup that day." Sil said.

"Wow, thats pretty dirty, Sempai." Flan said.

"I was fed worm-ridden clumps of mud too, I could hardly stand. Didnt that make us even?" Bel said.

"Anyway, how are you alive?" Bel said.

"The true prince wouldnt let himself be killed. I, unlike you, was protected by his great power." Sil said.

"What are you talking about" Bel said.

"Do you know what this is?" Sil asked, showing him a ring on his middle finger. The ring's jewel looked like a tiny red egg, held together by 2 wings around it.

"Uhh... a mare ring?" Bel said.

"Then your big brother is.." Flan started.

"Yes, one of the six funeral wreaths." Sil said.

"Captain Squalo. One of the funeral wreaths is on the south side." Flan said into a mircrophone.

"Damn! I was on the wrong side!" Squalo yelled.

"And its a real shocker. Its dumb Bel-sempai's dead brother." Flan said.

"Huh! What are you talking about?" Squalo asked.

"He survived, i guess." Fran replied.

"And hes got a tough-looking butler too." Flan said.

"I dont really understand, but you can give me the details later. Truth is, im a kind of busy.. Right now!" Squalo said, at the end hearing sounds of people being hit with a sword of sorts.

a few minutes of radio talk later.

"Bel-sempai, Ive got bad news." Flan said.

"I could hear you. I never asked for any help to begin with." Bel said.

"Rats, i contacted him because it was my duty." Fran said still in her monotone voice.

"I want to take care of this unfinished business myself.

"Thats what i should be saying, useless little brother. I'll finish you off for good!" Sil said lighting his ring with storm class flames. But before his box could fully open, Bel has opened a box of his own and used the following attack. Storm Mink: Visone Tempesta. Which created a sphere of flames around Sil.

"Wow, thats lame." Sil said.

*Shi-shi-sheh* (Sil)

"Storm Bat: Pipistrello Tempesta" Sil said removing all of the storm class flames around him from Bel's attack.

"Orgelt!" Sil said.

"Yes, Sir" Orgelt said, opening his own box, reavealing a very large Elephant covered in rain class flames.

"Elefante Forte Pioggia" Orgelt said.

"Thats big" Flan said as a blast from the Elephants trunk was fired at Flan and Bel.

Bel's possum like creature deffended against the attack, and shielded both of them from any damage.

When the flame from the shield Bel's possum had created dissapeared, Fran said "Whoa, close call, Thank you Bel-sempai. Good Job" giving him a thumbs up.

"Dont just thank me, you toad." Bel replied.

Bel suddenly stopped and looked forward, and his smile dropped. Suddenly blood spurted from 3 different directions from Bel. and he hung forward a little bit, barely able to hold himself up.

"Bel-sempai?" Flan said a bit worried. but still held her monotone voice. when suddenly the same happened to her, and they both fell from the tree branch they were standing atop of.

In the middle of falling, Bel was able to push towards Flan with his foot on the branch and catch her in mid-flight to reduce the damage she would take hitting the ground. They hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Bel-sempai?" Flan said, in a bit of a worried tone. but still maintaing most of her monotone voice, but slightly worried.

"Bel-sempai?" Flan's voice started to rise with a little less then obvious worried tone as she shook him on the ground to get him up.

"This is war! were you expecting a signal to start us off!" Sil asked

"We all know bats use sonar to determine an object's possition. But Pipistrello Tempesta fires invisible storm flames instead of sound waves. Instead of bouncing off, 80% of the flames are absorbed by the object, and so anyone hit by the flames is affected by the storm-class disassemble factor and... Kaboom!" Sil said.

"S-Sil.." Bel moaned in pain, and went uncouncious but was still able to hear what was going on when Sil said "Shatter!" and a large explosion happened around Flan and Bel.

The smoke was still rising, and Sil knew he was victorius. although he could not see Bel he said "Lookin pretty pathetic there dumb brother!", and the smoke started to clear. but what Sil saw shocked him. It was Flan standing over Bel's body protecting him. there was a white flamed aura around the both of them, and Flan's eyes went from the orriginial teal color, to black, with white in the center. Her hair also changed color into a very bright white and grew a bit longer.

"What!" Sil yelled enraged by this shocking transformation, and the fact that she was undamaged.

"You will pay for this" Flan said, as at least 20 white beams shot out attacking Sil.

Sil dodged all 20, and flew backwards. "Haha, Missed me!" Sil yelled in a happy superior tone.

"Did I? look to your left." Flan said in her same monotone voice. yet it was filled with rage, but was barely noticable by any.

"What!" was all Sil could say as he saw the former Orgelt in top condition was now on the floor severly damaged by the white beams.

"Your next." Flan said, as 5 beams crashed through Sils back with a sickening crack.

As he fell to the ground Flan contacted Squalo through the radio and told him that the funeral wreath was taken care of, and to send a squad down to clean up. as she would not do anymore, and prioritized taking Bel back to the castle.

30mins Later At The Castle

*(Bel's POV)*Start

"Will he be alright?" is what i heard. it was a faint voice and i dont know who it is! *growl* Im in so much pain, and where am I? it feels like im in a bed, and i can hear a beep. i must have been defeated and taken back to the Castle.

*(Bel's POV)*End

*(Narat)*Start

Shock took over Bel's Body

*(Narat)*End

*(Bel's POV)*Start

What happened to Flan! What about her, i remember catching her before she fell. but then i went unconcious. She better be ok, and that Frog Hat better not be destroyed after all the trouble i took getting it! Damnit! i cant do anything like this. *growl* i guess ill just have to wait even though i dont like it...

*(Bel's POV)*End

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading this Chapter and Story made by me. I know alot of it is from the anime itself, but i just wanted to show exactly where the story was taking place, and added a few mixes to the scenes and what happend. (Obviously.) Now the first thing, yes the fight was terrible. and im sorry about that. But im not the best fight writer, or the best writer at anything for that matter. This is one of the few Stories for BelxFlan so this is what you get!

Dont be greedy, oh and by the way. I was typing the name *Fran* throughout the whole way. so i had to go over this and re-do all of those names T.T

So if you see any typos put it in a comment for me and ill make sure to fix it.

Once again thanks for reading it was fun typing this up. The total amount of time i would say i took on this chapter, is about 2-3 hours. in the length of 2 days.

I will be typing up more and this story will be updated Every Friday! So expect some longer Chapters then this one. I just wanna get this out there for people to see now, and get it up and running. (and a time limit so it pushes me to write it xD)

What else can i say. You will like it or you wont. If you dont, to bad. if you did great! Like this story and add it to your favourites. It means alot to me and will surely push me into wanting to write this even more then i already do.

Long A/N's so sorry bout that. and with the short chapter so my bad. anyway thanks for reading and have a great day =).


	2. New Emotions

A/N: Hey guys, how are you all doing? =). This Chapter is finnaly out. (im writing this A/N first. so this is before the chapter ;) but it should be out today, so i guess this would be the best thing to have you see first right :P. Anyway, on to the Story!

Chapter 2: New Emotions

Bel woke up, but it wasnt a usual wake up like normal. Sitting up in bed, yelling for food, eating, getting up and taking a shower etc. At the moment he awoke when he tried to get up he felt a tremendous amount of pain! His whole body felt tired and his strength gone. He was able to open his eyes a little and move his head slightly trying to at least find out where he was at. When his vision finnaly started to clear he saw that he was in an infirmary, most likely at the castle. When Bel looked to his right he saw a girl with pure white hair sitting in a chair laying her arms on the bed he was currently in, in which she placed her head in and seemed to be asleep. But wait... She was wearing a certain Frog hat, that Bel could never mistake. He wondered if it was Flan, but didnt have time to think anymore as thus person shifted from her possition and looked up at him.

"Oh, Bel-sempai your awake? How are you feeling?" Flan said in her regular monotone voice, although it was a bit different as if some emotion was leaking out.

*Grunt* (Bel)

"Dont push yourself Bel-sempai" Flan said pushing him down slightly as he tried a failed attempt at getting up.

*Smallish-Roar* (Bel)

"Raa, This is nothing!" Bel said finding strength and getting into a sitting possition.

"Im not going to seal up your wounds again if they break open again." Flan said.

"Blah! Who asked for you to help? I dont need any assistance." Bel said.

"Hai, Hai. Would you like anything to eat Bel-sempai?" Flan asked.

"hmm.. what time is it?" Bel asked.

"Do food and time have something in common?" Flan asked secretly trying to agitate him.

"Just answer the question! or ill skin ya alive." Bel said threateningly.

"Haiiiiii, its 6:04:05 am Bel-sama." Flan said, knowing it would agitate Bel further.

"Knock it off, i can do without the jokes!" Bel said.

"Oh... gomen Bel-sempai. anyway, would you like anything to eat?" Flan asked.

"Hmm.. i want Eggs, Toast, and Waffles." Bel said.

"Hai, I'll be back soon." Flan said getting up and walking towards the entrance of the room.

"Wait." Bel said his tone getting serious-ish.

"Hai?" Flan asked looking back.

"What happened to your hair, why is it a different color?" Bel asked.

"Oh, well maybe ill tell you after brekfast." Flan said smiling and continuing to go and make food for Bel.

*(Bel's POV)* Start

Huh? Did she just smile? thats the first time i ever seen her do that.

No wait, what am i thinking? did i just find her attractive for a moment? wait a minute..

(flashback to when they were talking.)

Hey! her breasts got bigger! oh crap what am i thinking?

*(Bel's POV)* End

-With Flan-

Flan was humming to herself as she walked towards the nearest kitchen in the castle. She was quite happy that Bel had noticed her hair, he must have gotten smarter. Although she felt a bit sad that Bel said nothing about her breasts, she felt glad knowing he wansnt a pervert! It was true her breasts had increased in size, and she thought that would be the first thing Bel would ask with the way he usualy acted around her and the others. Guys are all the same, they always would find boobs more interesting then a womens hair. Although she felt happy that he had noticed, he hadnt noticed that it was longer, or that her eyes had changed. So she still wass marking him as a Baka. But still, she felt happy. a emotion she hadnt felt for such a long time, although she would never admit it to Bel or the others.

-25 Mins Later-

"What took you so long?" Bel asked.

"Gomen, Bel-sama. Shall i feed you your food?" Flan asked getting a tick mark on Bels forehead as a reward.

"No! I can do it myself" Bel said like a child would having a fit.

"Maybe i can go get a maid suit from the closet Bel-sama, would you want me to feed you then?" Flan asked.

"N-no, just gimmie my food!" Bel stammered as his face started to reddin a little.

"Haii!" Flan said puting the food on a tray that swiveled in front of Bel maiking it easier to eat.

-5 minutes of eating Later-

"Hey.." Bel started.

"Oh, yea Bel-sempai?" Flan said.

"So tell me what happened. why am i in here, was i defeated? What happened at the battle." Bel asked in a serious-ness tone.

"Start with 1 question at a time Bel-sempai. i dont know which one to start with." Flan said.

"Grr.. chose one." Bel said impatiently.

"Hai. Well..." And Flan continued to tell him what had happened. She told him about how she had protected him, and when he couldnt move a power she could only use on people who she cared for was unlocked. and that was how she was able to save them both and get Bel to the castle to heal him.

"You see the white-dot in my eye? It means i am fully at ease and am with a person i trust and care for. You, Bel-sempai are one of those people." Flan said.

"huh?" Bel said. He was shocked and didnt quite understand. but then it hit him! he had a great idea indeed! of such for a noble such as himself.

"So you are attracted to the prince huh." Bel said with a smile in his usual *im gonna agitate you now* voice, when suddenly he was struck on the top of the head and fell down on his bed, and was barely able to get up.

"What did you do that for?" Bel yelled.

"Whoever said i was attracted to you baka?" Flan said in her always monotone voice.

"Uh... you?" Bel half said/asked, when he was struck on the head yet again.

"Stop it!" Bel yelled loudly barely able to sit back up.

"Then stop guessing and assuming baka." Flan said.

*Mumble* (Bel)

Flan raised her arm.

"Alright!" Bel said to her putting his hands up to shield himself.

"Whoa sempai, your really afraid of a harmless young girl?" Flan said with big white anime eyes.

"Watch when i...!" Bel started until he got smacked on the head again for the third time. This time putting him unconsious again.

"Oops, i didnt mean to hit him that hard..." Flan said. "Oh well, ill come and check on him later." Flan said before leaving to start up her daily things.

-1 Week Later or TimeSkip-

(Cause lets face it, i wouldnt have known how to move the story on after this... xD)(Thumbs up for idiocy! no-one? yah me neither...)

"Nani!" Bel yelled out at Squalo, who was currently telling him of his new mission with Flan to Japan to assist the Tenth-Generation Vongola.

"Why do i have to take her with me? Ill be fine without her!" Bel said his anger rising.

"A yelling contest huh! Im the strategic commander here, so you shut up and do it! or would you rather fight me for it?" Squalo dared.

"Fine then!" Bel said as he pounced on Squalo and a Anime Fight bubble of dirt and smoke appeared as they fought for a couple seconds. It ended with Bel being pinned on the floor and Squalo with a platinum grin plastered on his face.

"Fine! but wait until i come back." Bel said leaving Squalo's Command room.

-Picture This!-

Picture Squalo's command room being an wide open space filled office. You could think of it almost like the presidents room (Family Guy where stewie tries to /kills lowis.) and Stewies little office i guess. Of course the colors would be resembling the Varia, and the floor mat would be the Vongola Symbol.

-Picture This!-

Bel was walking around the base looking for Flan to tell her the news. Bel and Flan were to head over to Japan to help support the Tenth-Gen Vongola Boss for 3 months or more depending on the situation. All he had to do was find her, stuff her in a suitcase and get over there as fast as possible and probably keep her in the suitcase. hmm... yea, that didnt sound like a bad idea at all. he wouldnt have to deal with her jokes all day. But then Bel felt a little bad about thinking of something so mean, so he dismissed the idea. So he continued his search.

"Hey you, are you Enlisted?" Bel said to one of the guards of the Varia.

"Yes." The Guard said.

"Your talking to one of the Leaders of the Varia soldier!" Bel said.

"Yes, Sir!" The guard said standing to attention.

-Fun Fact-

This little talk is based on a very famous and sad event that happened to the U.S. The Bombing of Pearl Harbor.

In the movie this is said. If you can find the exact words said say it in a Feedback, and win a chance to get a preview of next weeks chapter!

(I cant gurrantee that. as its not finished. but i will give you a brief-ish summary of it ;D)

-Fun Fact-

"Have you seen Flan anywhere around here?" Bel asked.

"Yes Sir, i saw her in the kitchen a while ago, but since then i havent seen her." The guard said.

"What time was this at?" Bel asked.

"About 6 or 7 in the morning sir." The guard replied.

"Alright, cya." Bel said, immidiatly in his head he saw he was becoming a bit soft. he almost thanked the guard for his help! he would have to change that soon.

-20 mins of searching the castle later-

Bel was starting to get very impatiant as he had circled around the whole Castle for a while now. then it hit him, the only place he hadnt checked was her room. uhh, how could a genius like him forget about that? This was outrageous. But no one has to know about a small slip up. So he remained calm instead of acting like a chile as he wanted to... (Thumbs up? XD)

Bel proceeded to Flans room and knocked on the door. There was no reply, so he turned the doorknob, it was unlocked. So he went inside to find the lights off and a sound coming from the closet. He went over to the closet and (basicaly) ripped open the door and yelled "Hey! hurry up we've gotta... huh?..." was all Bel finished saying when he noticed it wasnt the closet. It was acctualy the door to Flans Bathroom. and the noise was the shower running. How could he have mistook the closet for the bathroom door? He stepped back and looked at the door, it was indeed the bathrooms door. He was so shocked that he flinched when Flan talked.

"Oi, Sempai. Did you want to take a shower with me too? i didnt know you were a pervert though sempai." Flan said.

"N-no! thats not what happened. err uhmm..." Bel stumbled over his words as he looked up to see Flans naked body, when suddenly he got knocked back and fell on the floor, blood dripping from his nose. (think of a harem anime where when they see a girl they get a bloody nose ;D.)

"Whats the matter, Sempai?" Flan asked, Smiling. on the inside she thought about how she had set it up. starting off by watching the fight with Squalo, then following him as he looked, then running to her room to set up an illusion when she realised he was going to look for her in her room. it was a perfect plan! This was going to be a fun couple of months!

"So what are you doing in here?" Flan asked.

"Ugh... i came to tell you were going to leave and get ready.." Bel said.

"So instead of waiting you thought it was a good idea to barge in when a female is taking a shower?" Flan said with her same old monotone voice.. making it funnier =).

"No! I thought it was the closet ok, someone must have done something." Bel said.

"Ok then, so you didnt come in to look at me?" Flan said in dissapointed monotone voice. (how is this possible? well with Flan nothing is impossible!)

"Urgh... Umm.." Bel mumbled.

"Why dont you take a shower too?" Flan asked.

"No, ill wait till you get out." Bel said.

"I meant in your own room Bel-baka." Flan said amused with herself.

"Thats what i meant too! Be ready in an hour." Bel said before leaving the bathroom and exiting her room.

-The Next Morning-

The next morning Bel and Flan got up early after a disscussion the day before, after the little shower incident... (;D)

They both decided it would be a good idea to leave in the morning, that way they could leave after a fresh night of sleep.

Bel and Flan were getting ready to leave, grabbing their packed belongings from last night and they headed out the door.

-30 Minutes Later-

30 Minutes later, Bel and Flan were walking through one of the towns on their way to the airport they were going to use to get to the Tenth-Gen Vongola Boss in Japan.

"Oi, Sempai. Get me some ice cream." Flan said pointing at an ice cream shop.

"Nani? Why should I? Dont you have your own money?" Bel said

"Because, I'll do something nice for you if you do." Flan said smiling.

"Bleh, make it quick." Bel said, not able to say no to Flan's smiling face.

Bel walked into the ice cream shop, Flan following close behind. Bel handed Flan some money to pay for her ice cream as he browsed the selection, wondering if he should get some ice cream for himself too.

"Thank You! You two look like a great couple." The stores clerk lady said as she handed Flan her Ice Cream. Unfortunalty for Bel, who wasnt paying attention, was a little late to realise what she had said when Flan jumped on Bel and hugged him.

"Hai! Adigato Goshujin-sama." Flan said to the now irritated and reddening Bel at being called her Master. Bel quickly grabbed Flan and ran out of the store without getting any ice cream for himself.

"Che, dont embarras the Prince like that again little froggy." Bel said.

"Hai..." Flan said a little dissapointed as they started to walk again.

Bel and Flan were walking for about 1 minute when they started to pass a very large-sized park, which was the entrance to what seemed to be "The Fun Land."

The Fun Land was a carnival of sorts for some festival. the park was used as an entrance to it, and led to the pear where most of the attractions were, including the Ferris Wheel. (The Ferris Wheel was one you stand in. like a car, so this peer was quite large. and the Ferris wheel itself was quite large, and had a great view of the surroundings when you got to the top.)(i just noticed i spelled the peer pear... just fk it... you know what it is xD)

"haaaa." Flan said in amazement.

"Take me on the Ferris Wheel!" Flan said to Bel who was looking at the sign.

"Huh? No little froggy, we dont have time for it." Bel said, inwardly upset that he had said that. he would have liked to get a good view of this town which was known for its sights. This town was one of the places he liked due to the Ferris Wheel and was about to change his mind when Flan started to whimper and pleaded that her Goshujin-sama take her to the Ferris Wheel. Yet again, The Almighty Prince Belaphagor was no match for the mental attacks Flan assualted him with. So they ended up walking towards the Pear. Flan insisted that Bel buy her another ice cream before they got their tickets to the Ferris Wheel, in which Bel seemed to not mind.

When they got their tickets, the ticket lady commented on them being a cute couple, in return earned her a grumble from Bel.

Bel and Flan got in line to ride the Ferris Wheel, which was quite short knowing that this place was a favoured attraction by alot. But when Bel started giving off a _ImGettingImpatiant_ Aura, people in front of them drifted off, so they got on the Ferris wheel in only a couple minutes.

Once Bel and Flan got into the Ferris Wheel, it started to go up. Bel and Flan had their own cart to themselves, thanks to Bel's now dissolving Aura.

"Bel-sama, do you want your prize?" Flan asked Bel as she looked out the window.

*Sigh* (Bel)

"What is it?" Bel said.

"You can kiss me if you can guess the flavour of my ice cream." Flan said tempting Bel to lose his cool.

"Nani?" Bel said, but interested in her offer.

"Try to guess" Flan said Giggling. "But if your wrong we get to do what i want for a entire day." Flan said.

"..." Bel was now upset with the fact that he wasnt paying attention to when Flan had gotten her second ice cream. he could have got it right no problem.

"ehm... Mint chochlate chip?" Bel guessed.

"Wrong." Flan said smiling.

"But look, your holding a Mint chochlate chip! how am i wrong?" Bel said.

"I meant the first ice cream." Flan said smiling again knowing she had one the bet.

*Grumble* (Bel)

"Dont be upset baka, i told you i was going to give you something nice for getting me this right?" Flan stated as she pinned Bel (who was shocked by this because again he was not paying attention playing with his jackets zipper) in a seat in the Ferris Wheel and leaned in and kissed him. At first it was soft, then it became passionate beetween the two. They kissed for a long time until both stopped for air. Bel pulled Flan closer to him, when Flan whispered into his ear "Do you have feelings for me?"

"What kind of question is that froggy, of course i do.. I wouldnt have saved you that one day if i didnt." Bel said a bit embarrased.

"Then why didnt you show it instead you threw knives at me and made jokes all the time?" Flan questioned.

"Because i didnt think you felt the same way, and that you would shun me away.. Your the first person i have ever opened up to, i was afraid to be pushed away cause you always make jokes too." Bel said.

"Then dont worry about it anymore. Your the only person i have ever come to care about as well, although you may be childish and a bit of a baka. My white hair and white eyes prove that fact." Flan said to Bel.

"I'll protect you forever with my life, no one will touch my little froggy." Bel said leaving a hickey on her neck proving she was all his, and no one could touch her.

"Hai, but you still have to listen to me for the whole day." Flan said mischievously...

A/N: Hey Guys, short A/N's and alot of content! how did you like it? are there any errors?(if there are please go talk to someone who cares...)

Anyway, i decided to put this chaptet out because it was getting a bit long. and i wasnt sure how to keep this one going. I had wanted to put a different ending or way the story would go, but i found this a very good idea with a small cliffhanger of sorts.

So tell me what you think, and if you want, go ahead and click on that favourite and all that good stuff and subscribe to this story. (on alerts i think. xD NOOB!)

Anyway, are there any other pairings you would like to see in this story? It does not matter if it is a Yaoi or Yuri coupling, it deppends on how many people want who with who. and of course my oppinion on it. These pairings will only be supporting in the story, and will not be a main parining. (unless...)

Think about it for the people at Tsuna's Base. whats to expect? xD

Anyway, thanks guys and peace out.

(It seems like my bolds and italics arent working. so im gonna look into that. sorry about this problem, i will figure it out soon. For now please deal with it and continue reading =). i made sure the line breaks were good etc. so if theres anything that you didnt understand or didnt look right feel free to tell me in feedback and ill make sure to fix it. Again Bolds and Italics will be up as soon as i figure it out. every time i add them and save it doesnt stay... its pissing this "KING" off xD see what i did there? oh fk this... i need a team of morons to write my jokes, i cant go on like this...)


End file.
